


Kiss Me Through The Phone

by littleblacksubmarines



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Come Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, mark's insomnia, mentions of top matt, sometimes mark needs to let go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark can't sleep. Matt's in Chicago.</p><p>Small and un-beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Through The Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nbmothman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbmothman/gifts).



> If you got here by googling yourself or your family member, I would highly suggest just closing the tab and never coming back.
> 
> While the people are real, the events I've laid out are either fictitious or based off of my real life. I don't own anyone mentioned in these stories unless stated otherwise.
> 
> For my bro intothefields (AO3)/hoppusfucker42069 (tumblr). Phone sex by request!  
> Title to A Midsky Surrender.  
> Feel free to come play with me on tumblr, intoxicated-circulations.  
> Thanks for looking!

Mark sighed, looking over to his bedside clock. 3:00 am, the green letters read back to him. He sighed again, slightly harder this time, reaching his arm out across an empty bed. He turned his head to look at the empty side, wishing Matt was here to fill that space. Instead, that stupid fucker went to Chicago for Thanksgiving with his mom. Mark understands the importance of family, but damn, he can’t sleep without his boyfriend.

Mark rolled from his stomach to his back, grabbing his phone off the bedside table and sending a quick text to Matt to see if he was awake. He knew that Matt was in a different time zone and also slept like a normal person, so. Time will tell, he supposed.

 _Matt_ , he thought, perfect fucking Matthew Skiba. God. 6’2” of lean, charming, sweet, sexy, caring, man. Just thinking of Matt made Mark’s cock twitch in interest, causing him to scoff. What was he, 13? Grown men didn’t pop boners at the thoughts of their boyfriends, did they? Mark shrugged it off, because maybe if he jacked off, he could get some sleep. Just as he was reaching for his cock, glad that he opted to sleep naked, his phone rang.

“Hey babe,” Mark smiled, glad to hear his boyfriend’s voice.

“Hey sweets, what’s up? Everything okay?” Matt asked, sounding concerned.

“Yeah, just can’t sleep. It’s weird, ‘cause I’ve always had the insomnia, but at least with you in bed with me, I at least feel like I can sleep,” Mark replied, running a hand down his stomach.

“Well what’re you doing, anything to help?” Matt asked.

Mark just grinned. “Yeah, I got a semi just from thinking of you.”

Matt outright laughed on the other end of the phone, “Jesus Hoppus, it never ends with you, does it?”

Mark shrugged, even though he knew the other man couldn’t see him.

“Mark,” Matt said, his voice low and authoritative in that way that made Mark instantly hard, “Get yourself good and hard for me.”

Mark spit in his hand and ran it over his cock a few times, tugging at the head, groaning softly. 

“God, Matt, the things you do to me,” Mark whispered into the phone, his head falling back onto the pillows as he gripped the base of his cock.

“Speak for yourself. Anyway, get some lube and slick your fingers up. Let me know when you’re done and I’ll give you the next task,” Matt replied, palming himself in his boxers. 

It was a little known fact that sometimes Mark just needed to let go and have someone take control over him. Matt found this out very early on, and he tucked it away, vowing to Mark to never abuse this power or purposely leave him feeling vulnerable. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Mark stated, running the slick over his fingers.

“Okay baby, open yourself up, stretch yourself out,” Matt replied, pulling his own cock out of his boxers and spitting in his hand, running it up and down his cock while listening to the beautiful moans Mark was producing, “Curl your fingers and hit your prostate.”

Mark did as he was told, moaning loudly when he was seeing stars.  “God, Matt,” he grunted, unable to stop, stroking his cock with his free hand.  
“Fuck, Mark, I’d love to fucking see you right now,” Matt groaned, squeezing his cock.

“This next part is important, okay?” Matt asked, quickly bringing himself back to reality, “Grab the smallest plug we have, and slick it up.” Mark gasped, not quite sure what he had heard.

“Mark Allan. Have I led you astray yet?” Matt asked, able to notice the older man’s hesitancy. 

“No,” Mark replied softly, grabbing the plug from their toy box. 

“Okay baby, go back to fingering yourself, fuck yourself on your hand and let me hear my beautiful boy make some noise,” Matt groaned out, trying to keep his authoritative voice.

“Fuck, okay,” Mark whimpered, driving his fingers back inside of himself and letting out a guttural moan as he nailed his prostate each time.

“I want you to come untouched, just from fingering yourself, can you do that for me, sweet baby?” Matt asked, air light and breathy.

Mark just nodded furiously, moaning higher and louder with each passing second, before he felt that hot coil in his stomach unfold, and he was doing just as Matt instructed him to do, coming untouched, all over his stomach and chest.

“Fuck, Matt, fuck, oh my god,” He kept repeating.

“Yeah baby, yeah, fuck, gonna make me come,” Matt gasped into the phone, spilling his release into his hand.

Both boys were quiet for a moment, save for heavy breathing, before Matt spoke again.

“Okay Mark, I want you to scoop all of your come onto your fingers and push it inside you.” Mark outright gasped, staring at the phone as if it burned him.  
“Mark,” Matt repeated. “Mark, you know what you have to say if you don’t want this,” He stated softly, fearing the worst: that he pushed his boyfriend over the edge.

“O-okay, I’m doing it,” Mark whispered, actually enjoying the feeling of what he was doing.

“Good boy, god Marky, you’re such a good boy for me. Okay, now once you’re done, slide that plug in there, okay?” Matt breathed, willing himself not to get hard again.

Matt heard Mark groan as he slid the plug in, but remained quiet otherwise. 

“I’ll be home tomorrow baby,” Matt said, “And when I come home, I’ll slide that plug out and fuck you nice and good, just like you deserve. And maybe I’ll eat you out when I’m done.” Mark just fucking moaned, “Matt, I just jizzed my fucking spine out, and now you tell me that? Dude if my dick could move, I’d be rock hard again.”

Matt just chuckled, tucking himself back in his boxers after cleaning himself up.

“Get some sleep, Hoppus, I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon,” He whispered, pulling his pillow close.

“Love you too, Skiba. You better hold up your end of the deal,” Mark whispered back into the phone, sending his love once more before hanging up, rolling to Matt’s side of the bed, and snuggling onto his stomach in the scent of the other man.


End file.
